vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamori Minamoto
|-|Base= |-|Carnage Form= Summary Mamori Minamoto is an elementary-school age girl and entertainer that works at Fortuna Entertainment. She is also a Mirage Master, and her Mirage partner is Draug. She is currently the star of a children's television program called Microwavin' with Mamorin. Her birthday is August 11. Mamori is initially unaware of Mirages and the Idolaspheres, but was hired by Maiko Shimazaki due to having exceptionally strong Performa. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 4-B Name: Mamori Minamoto Origin: Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. (Collaboration between Fire Emblem and Shin Megami Tensei) Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Elementary school student and entertainer that works at Fortuna Entertainment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Axe User, Elemental Manipulation, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (Freezing Strike freezes opponents solid, Thunder Strike can inflict Paralysis.) , Statistics Amplification (With Rakukaja, Str Amplify, Def Boost, and other abilities), Can see, attack, and kill ghosts, Healing via various healing skills), Invisibility, and Non-Corporeal with Draug (As a Mirage, Draug can only be seen by other Mirage users and can only be harmed by other Mirages), Ice Manipulation, (Via Frost Strike and various Ice Attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Via Bolt Strike and various other Electric Attacks), (Can drain Performa from talented humans who lack a Mirage, draining a large portion of it can knock out the target, can deal bonus damage against Sword Users (with Hauteclere), Bow Users (With Battle Axe+1), Power Absorption (Via Absorb Ice), Limited Probability Manipulation (Can increase her chances of dodging Sword Attacks) Poison Manipulation (with Poison Breath), Empathic Manipulation (Via Taunt), Limited Power Nullification (Via Null Ice and other abilities), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Null Charm, Null Confuse) Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to Chapter 3 Itsuki and companions, who have defeated Aversa and "gotten a lot stronger" than before) | Solar System level (Comparable to Tiki, who could create a illusory world with multiple suns within it, and able to fight Garneff, who can shake this illusory world, Comparable to Itsuki Aoi and able to hurt Medeus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Medeus, who is superior to Garneff) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least City level (Comparable to Chapter 3 Itsuki Aoi) | Solar System level (Comparable to Tiki, who could create a illusory world with multiple suns within it , and able to fight Garneff, who can shake this illusory world) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with projectiles | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Devil Axe, Basilikos, Bolt Axe and Various other Axes. Intelligence: Average (Is an average Elementary School Student) Weaknesses: Sword, Light and Fire Attacks. Feats: *Able to fight alongside Itsuki Aoi and hurt Medeus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Freezing Strike:' Deals powerful Ice damage to foe, has a high rate of Freezing foes solid. *'Media:' Can heal Moderate damage to herself *'Poison Breath:' Can cast a cloud that inflicts Poison onto opponents. *'Thunder Strike:' Deals powerful Electric Damage to foe Key: Early Carnage Form | End Game Carnage Form ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (High 4-C Kirito and 4-B Mamori were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Schoolgirls Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Nintendo